1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shredders for destroying articles, such as documents, CDs, etc.
2. Background of the Invention
Shredders are well known devices for destroying articles, such as documents, CDs, floppy disks, etc. Typically, users purchase shredders to destroy sensitive articles, such as credit card statements with account information, documents containing company trade secrets, etc.
A common type of shredder has a shredder mechanism contained within a housing that is removably mounted atop a container. The shredder mechanism typically has a series of cutter elements that shred articles fed therein and discharge the shredded articles downwardly into the container. It is generally desirable to prevent a person's or animal's body part from contacting these cutter elements during the shredding operation.
The present invention endeavors to provide various improvements over known shredders.